


Said I Loved You But I Lied (Eleven Conversations Between George Kirk and Winona Holloway)

by waldorph



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is because you're a fucking idiot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said I Loved You But I Lied (Eleven Conversations Between George Kirk and Winona Holloway)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the where_no_woman First Anniversary Ficathon. Beta'd by [screamlet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet) and [merisunshine36](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36).
> 
> Prompt: _I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naive or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman. (Anaïs Nin)_

**i.**  
"This is because you're a fucking idiot."

"Don't ever let anybody change what a special snowflake you are, sweetheart."

"Eat me."

"…Are you rigging that to explode?"

"No, I thought I'd let us get overrun.  Explain why I let you get eaten by the cannibals."

"Technically I don't think they're human, so they're not actually—"

"What about this situation makes you think I give any kind of fuck?  I should just let them eat you.  Explain to the Cap that there wasn't a damn thing I could do.  Whoops, sorry, sir, Kirk was too fucking annoying."

"It's a training mission."

"And yet here we are with the possibly cannibalistic aliens, you bleeding all over me, talking my ear off.  You see how this works?  Block your ears."

"…"

"Things are about to go "boom"."

"Holloway, is there anything you _can't_ make a bomb out of?"

"Don't even tempt me, Kirk."

"Holy shit, red mist."

"You notice they all bleed red?"

"Vulcans are the special snowflakes of the galaxy. Although Andorians might bleed blue. Do they? They can be special snowflakes together."

"You need a new descriptor.  _Oregon_, this is Lieutenant Holloway.  Two to beam up, and I need a medical team.  Kirk's been hit."

 

**ii.**  
"You know he goes around bragging that you're taking it from him."

"Oh, hi, you're crazy."

"I—Holloway.  For fuck's sake."

"…"

"I'm just—he's got recordings, okay?  He's been showing them.  What you do with that information is your own business, but it's the first mission out and frankly—"

"You'll testify at the trial, right?"

"Sure.  You were provoked.  No jury in the world would convict you."

"Plus I'm fucking hot."

"There is that."  

 

**iii.**  
"Oh, wow, you're so drunk and high.  Wow.  You are…"

"Wh're you laughin' a'meeeeeee?"

"No reason, Kirk.  Come on.  Back to the hotel.  Oh, oh.  Fucking motherfuck.  You're buying me a new pair of boots.  And you owe me.  Like, you owe me your firstborn."

…

"Did we fuck?"

"You were so trashed if you could have _found it_, much less gotten it up I would have been stunned."

"Hey, don't knock—"

"Oh my god, seriously?  Your dick is huge, baby, bigger than anyone else's, I don't think it'll fit—"

"Point made, Holloway."

"—Oh god, it hurts so fucking good, yeah, baby, right there, stretch me wide open, give it to me, I wanna feel it for days—"

"HOLLOWAY."

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't have a crisis of ego, Kirk.  I know how males are sensitive about their genitalia."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, baby."

"No, Holloway—for, you know.  Getting me back—"

"Oh...stop.  Please.  Just— you owe me new boots.  And your firstborn."  

"That seems fair."

"I know, right?"

 

**iv.**  
"Shit, shit, yes, there, oh fuck, fuck, fuck—"

"You'd think no one ate you out before."

"Kirk, I have got such better use for your mouth, get _in it_, nnghhh!"

 

**v.**  
"Holloway?  …Winona?"

"Oh, wow, I must be d-dying."

"Shut up.  You're not dying."

"You have s-s-such a shitty p-poker face.  I would wi- wipe the floor with you."

"Next Friday."

"That sounds like a…a date, Kirk."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?  I like suicidal women who can make bombs out of scrap supplies."

"A-aw.  That's…so sweet."

"Just…lay down.  I got you."

 "It's really fucking cold."

"You're in shock."

"I've…b-been shot, y'know. I fucking earn—earned my shock"

"Five times, I can see it.  You're bleeding all over me."  

"I don't…like b-being shot."

"I know, sweetheart.  It's okay.  They're coming to get us."

"Nn."

"Shhh.  They'll be here soon."

 

**vi.**  
"You're…"

"Knocked up.  This isn't what I meant when I said I wanted your firstborn, Kirk."

"Given the circumstances you could call me George."  

"_Fuckhead_."

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"We're not naming it after you!"

 

**vii.**  
"George Samuel Kirk, Jr."

"We are the most fucking unoriginal parents ever. At least it's not a bad name. I've always liked it, kids can't make fun of you on the playground for it, at least not in Iowa—" 

"Marry me."

"What?"

"I—we have a kid."

"When did you become a traditionalist?  Did you get a concussion from giving birth?  I mean, normally I wouldn't think that would be possible but this is you. Let me go get the doctor—" 

"George, shut the fuck up. I want that piece of paper that says we're bound together forever, that makes sure you get my pension and that if something happens to me you and Sam are taken care of.  Man up."

"...Okay."

"Good.  Fuck, breastfeeding is just creepy.  Distract me from the fact that this kid is sucking fluids out of my tit."

"...Blowjobs will never be the same for me."

"There is something _very wrong with you_."

"You're the one who wants to marry me."

"I never said _I_ was sane."

 

**viii.**  
"We could stagger deployment."

"We're talking about this now?"

"Fuck off, Kirk."

"You can't actually call me that anymore. Since it's your last name too."

"I don't think I like this color anymore."

"We've painted this room _seven times_. All varying shades of yellow! I'm going to quit you."

"Leave me with your baby, that's nice. I marry you, I have your kid, I move to fucking Iowa—"

"Don't swear in front of the baby!"

"_Anyway_. Staggering deployment."

"Widowed by Starfleet."

"Or else Sam's orphaned by Starfleet."

"I'm not _arguing_ with you, sweetheart."

"You're always arguing with me."

"You start it!"

"That's because you're always so wrong."

 

**ix.**  
"I come all this way to pick you up, Winona, and—"

"Shut up."

"Okay, so I got my kiss."

"Carry my bags, I had a rough mission."

"I know, I was the one who had to watch it on the news."

"…Yeah. Sorry about that."

"You're not allowed to leave me again."

"Is this where I pretend to be totally on board?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely, never leaving again."

"This relationship is nothing but a web of lies."

"Shut up, Kirk.  Where's my kid?"

"The magic is gone."

"Love you too, babe."

 

**x.**  
"Something went after a whole planet on the rim, we've got the survivors, but we're wicked understaffed to have eight hundred people on a ship that usually has three—"

"I'm like, three seconds from popping your kid out.  Have I thanked you for that recently?"

"Winona, we need another engineer, and you're the best one who's not on another ship."

"…Thanks, babe. Really glowing recommendation. Let me hop a shuttle right now."

"You're the best—damnit, just get to a shuttle, okay?  Leave Sam with my parents, it'll be three months max, we'll take a leave of absence and—"

"Retire in the tropics? Fuck off."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm hurt you don't recognize it by now."

"Oh, thank fuck."  

 

**xi.**  
"Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"I can hear—"

"I love you so much.  I love—"


End file.
